Smutty Oneshots
by Luna Elune
Summary: As the title implies, a collection of smut with no real plot for random pairings that I don't have the time to make into full stories. YAOI, BoyxBoy, Don't like, Don't read!


Hey guys! What's this? Luna is back after a 2 or 3 month break?! I know, you all hate me for never continuing anything but I 'll try my hardest to finish my multi-chaptered stories over winter break. This is going to be just a collection of smutty oneshots and drabbles, usually quickies but I may develop a little story and fluff into some :) Anywho, I hope you enjoy reading the thoughts of a perverted girl, Hope you enjoy~ :)

* * *

RubexGizzy~ Normal POV~

Rube's heat period was both a cherished and difficult time for a short Brit who went by the name Gizzy. Although he hated to admit it, he loved it when his long eared lover would lose all control, despite his being a slow and passionate lover when he was not under the influence of mother nature's tight hold. The way he would pound into him, teeth claiming every bit of flesh he could find, it sent shivers up the young Brit's spine. Even though he would often be up late pleasing his insatiable lover, waking sore and tired the next morning, he still loved the foul mouthed donkey.

Even now, just thinking of last night's hot and heavy actions, a shiver ran up Gizzy's spine, his body growing warm. He looked over to the sleeping lump that was his lover beside him, biting his lip as he felt the want for his heated boyfriend, knowing that today might be his last chance to experience his wild side since his heat was growing to an end. As sunlight breached the windows and ran over the snoring donkey's face, rousing him slowly, Gizzy formulated an evil plan, a heavy flush gracing his cheeks at his own dirty ideas. He quickly reached into the bedside drawer next to him and pulled out the long purple vibrator that had been a gift from Vince last Christmas. Despite his embarrassment when he first opened the box, he couldn't deny that it had become a key part of 'bedtime'. Grabbing the bottle of apple scented lube as well, he was quick to lather some onto it and pull the toy under the covers, holding back a small sigh as he slowly slipped it into himself, toes curling as his already well spread entrance accepted the thick toy without resistance.

Pushing it in all the way, he couldn't stop himself from panting softly as it was just barely brushing his most sensitive spot and his thighs quivered from the strain of holding back from fucking himself with the vibrator. Beside him, the donkey turned over slowly to look at his blue eyed Brit, tilting his head slightly at the screwed up expression on his face. "Love?" Rube said gently, reaching a hand under the covers to grip his thigh in a soft grip and his confusion only grew as he could feel him quivering.

"R-Rube... Fuck me..." Gizzy whined out, hands gripping at the bed sheets tightly as his back arched and he spread his legs a little wider, causing Rube's hand to slip and brush over his hardness, the young Brit crying out in pleasure. The donkey's eyes grew dark and his tail flicked under the covers as the scent of his arousal was too much, the primal side of him pushing its way into control and he thrust the blanket to the side, wanting to see all of his prey spread out before him, already nude from last night. Licking his lips hungrily, the heated mammal eyed the expanse of pale, creamy skin before him, climbing on top of the younger male as his hand raked down his side and skipping his weeping erection teasingly to finger the object currently in Gizzy's ass.

"Oh... couldn't wait for me could you?" The Scott husked out, his finger switching it on to the lowest setting, reveling in his lover's cry of ecstasy. "Please Rube! I-I need you!" He cried, bucking his hips back onto his hand, resulting in the vibrating object to be pushed just slightly further into him and right into his prostate. White exploded behind his eyes and his whole body was sent aflame, quivering and shuddering in ecstasy as a sharp cry left his lips and Rube pulled the toy back halfway but switched the setting on a bit higher. Gizzy let out a frustrated groan, bucking his hips back onto the toy but Rube only pulled it further away.

"Beg..." He growled, leaning down to his love's neck to bite down roughly, pressing closer to Gizzy so their hardened member's glided against each other. Gizzy bit his lip hard, spreading his legs a bit wider as a loud whine left his throat. "P-Please... Fuck me like the animal you are..." He panted out, one of his hands reaching up to tangle in his hair and tug hard, his fingers finding a long, furred ear and he rubbed the base slowly, the way he knew the donkey liked it. Rube's pupils narrowed to slits, his eyes growing darker than ever before and he pushed the vibrator in as deep as it could go and switched on the highest setting.

Gizzy's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in a silent cry of euphoria as it hit just the perfect spot and he could hold back no longer, a choked cry leaving his lips as he came hard all over Rube's chest, back arching painfully as the vibrator still pressed against his prostate, leaving him a quivering, screaming mass as he let himself go. Rube licked his lips as he sat back and watched his powerful orgasm, his thick member twitching at the amazing display before him and he stroked himself slowly, scooting up his body to straddle his chest and press the tip of his member against his lips and growled out a single word, "Suck."

The Brit took the hot and hard shaft into his mouth without protest, sucking the tip hard as he shakily reached up his hands to stroke what he couldn't reach with his mouth. Twining his fingers into his soft black locks, Rube leaned his head back and huffed hard, urging his mouth on further onto his long length. Wrapping his fingers around the wide girth, Gizzy relaxed his throat and closed his eyes as he dove down hard on his Scott, running his hand up his chest, getting his own cum on his fingers. Pulling back from his length with a wet pop, he brought his cum stained fingers to his lips and looked up at the donkey as he sucked them dry before taking moving back to his member and licking all over it.

Rube's hips bucked slightly as he watched the Brit, groaning loudly to the ceiling as that damn tongue of his broke away at his resolve until he felt his end was approaching, his breathing quickening. Hearing his quickened breathing and feeling his member twitching and throbbing on his tongue, he pressed his lips to the tip, wrapping them around the thick length and sucking hard as he stroked all over his member, his spit providing lubrication as he sped up his strokes and looked up into Rube's eyes with a fiery intensity. "O-Oh fuck.." The Scott cursed, hips twitching and bucking erratically as he could hold himself back no longer and Gizzy tried to swallow as much as he could but it just kept coming so he pulled away, opening his mouth wide as thick white streams of cum hit his face and chest.

Panting hard from his amazing end, Rube slid down his love's body slowly until he was between his legs and looked up as Gizzy took a big gulp and licked his lips, cum still covering his face and the donkey's cheeks grew warm and he felt his member give a twitch as he slowly came to life. He directed his attention to the toy still buried deep in Gizzy's ass, watching as he would give a small twitch now and then or a cry before grabbing the base and pulling it out slowly and turning it off, throwing it to the side as he watched his thoroughly abused hole twitch and practically beg for more. Grabbing him by the buttocks, Rube pulled him back so his aching entrance was right at his lips and he slipped his tongue out to run over the ring of muscle before delving inside.

A shaky gasp leaving his lips, Gizzy threw his head back against the bed, his fingers curling into the sheets and holding on tight as he was filled with the feeling of Rube's tongue, thighs quivering as he spread them wider. "N-Nghnnn..." He moaned, arching his back slightly and panting as Rube pushed his tongue in deeper, his nostrils filled with the scent of heat and arousal and he was back to his original hardness in no time. Pulling his tongue out and giving the hole a last, loving lick, he gripped his milky thighs tight and spread them apart before pushing them against Gizzy's chest, the Brit reaching his arms around his legs to hold them to his chest, and positioned his throbbing member at his entrance, face screwing up with concentration as he pushed forward slowly, gritting his teeth as a snarl left his lips, the tight feeling of his love around him once again driving him crazy with lust, his heat taking over as he thrust the rest of the way in without restraint.

Screaming in ecstasy, Gizzy squeezed his arms tighter around his legs as he clenched around his thick girth, feeling his tip deep inside of him as he began his frenzied thrusting, sweat dripping down his lithe body as he panted hard, his pace hard and deep. "Uhngnnn..." Gizzy cried, tilting his head back to scream and cry, his lips pouring out sounds of encouragement for his lust crazed beast. "Y-Yeah... you're so deep..." He whined, biting his lip as a whimper left his chest. Gizzy's words worked only to fuel Rube on, his ears pinned back and his tail twitching as he thrust faster, growling and grunting loudly. "Such a dirty little boy... You're not so prim and proper when I'm fucking you are you, Princess England?" Rube teased angling his thrusts to hit his special spot.

Before he could reply he short circuited as his prostate was slammed into and all he could feel was pleasure. He felt like an animal, giving into his most primal desires as he clenched and spasmed around his member, pulling him in deeper. "Yes! I love feeling you inside me! Please, make me cum!" He cried, arching his back and his toes curled. Gripping his thighs tighter, sure that he would leave bruises, Rube pounded harder into his more than willing lover, growling and snarling ferally as the sound of skin slapping skin filled the air.

Biting into a soft calf, Rube sucked and licked all over his flesh, desperate for his taste as his thrusts grew erratic and he felt his end was approaching. Knowing that the feel of his lover cumming and clenching all around him would bring him off the cliff, he began stroking him in time with his trusts, thumb running over the weeping tip and lubing him with his own pre. "Cum for me... Cum for your master..." Rube hissed, grunting as he clenched around him slightly. All that Gizzy's brain could register was pleasure, mind blowing pleasure that made fireworks explode behind his vision and hazy white clouds of lust filled his mind.

As Rube gave one last powerful thrust into his pliant body, striking his prostate as hard as he could, the Brit's mind was overwhelmed with the sensation of his hard end, screaming Rube's name with such reverie that you would think he was a god to the black haired man. Clenching almost painfully around the length inside of him, Rube could hold back no longer as he let out a loud bray of pleasure, slamming in balls deep and being milked of his seed inside of his quaking lover while he twitched and shuddered with his release, the lust leaving his body in a last rush and he let go of his legs and collapsed on top of the younger male as he was still filling him with his cum, his stomach bulging slightly as he was filled to the brim and then some.

Panting and heaving as they came down from their amazing releases, words were exchanged with just a glance and their lips connected in a passionate, heated kiss. As he finally stopped cumming, Rube pulled out slowly, both moaning into the kiss, Rube at the velvety feeling of his lover's walls clenching around him a last time, and Gizzy at the feeling of all his hot cum gushing out of him in a white torrent, his cheeks growing dark red as well as Rube's. Pulling away from their hot lip lock, a string of saliva connecting them, they smiled softly and curled up in each other's arms, Rube purring softly as the smaller Brit cuddled up to his chest and kissed all over his neck with soft, feathery lips.

"I love you..." Rube cooed softly, rubbing the Brit's back slowly and tracing random patterns into his skin. Smiling tiredly, Gizzy pulled away from his neck to look up into his eyes, "Love you too, my cuddly donkey..." He giggled, connecting their lips in a last, lazy kiss before pulling away to hold each other tight. A comfortable silence surrounded them before Rube spoke up, "So, will you be joining me for a shower?"

* * *

TA-DA! I hope you liked it! I really went dirty with this one... *blushes and hides* Please review, I love getting feedback :) Love you all my pups, and Peace out from the WhiteWolf~


End file.
